


When we were young

by Camille_Bee



Series: Find my way back to you [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_Bee/pseuds/Camille_Bee
Summary: A series of Snapshots of Armie's and Timmy's life. Past and present.This is part of a series! A continuation and flashback of sorts! So read my previous work!





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! I'm back!! I'm so excited!!! I've missed all if you! Hope yall had amazing holidays! Happy new year! Enjoy! All mistakes are mine! Much love!

"Thank you, my angel"

Armie kisses his jawline.

"Thank you for being so perfect in the movie"

He kisses his collarbone.

"Thank you, everyone is going to love you"

Armie and Timmy are laying in bed, legs entangled, Armie’s head resting on Timmy’s chest.

So much has changed in eight months. Timmy and Armie are now living together. It didn’t take them long, just a month before Timmy permanently moved.

Armie decided that he was going to cast a Male instead of a female for the lead. His parents didn’t take it very well, especially his mother. But word got around that it was going to be a gay love story and people got excited. His father begrudgingly left him alone. His mother is not speaking to him, only in public.

It was their love story. So it was only fitting he casted Timmy. His beautiful angel. It took some convincing and some extraordinary good sex to convince his angel. He’s glad though. No one could’ve done the part but Timmy.

Timmy is caressing his arm, they are enjoying the silence before they have to leave and face the day.

“My prince, we have to get ready"

Armie groans. He buries his face in Timmy’s collarbone. “Ten more minutes"

Timmy chuckles. He lowers his hand and gently cups one of Armie's butt cheeks. “hmmm fine, ten more minutes"

Armie feels himself getting hard.

_Fuck. When am I not hard around Timmy?_

He touches the ring on Timmy’s necklace. Timmy won’t wear it until Armie asks him to marry him. He still can’t believe that he kept it all these years. He feels the day is coming soon. He knows Timmy is the one for him. He’s known since he was thirteen that he didn’t want to be away from him, ever. Now, they are back together and spending the rest of their lives together sounds quite wonderful to him. Soon. Very soon.

He’s overcome with emotions and arousal. He slides down and starts licking his nipple. Timmy buries his hands in his hair. “Armie…” Armie kisses his abdomen and comes face to face with Timmy’s erection.

“You’re so perfect" he says in awe. “So beautiful and perfect" He takes him in his mouth and Timmy pulls his hair.

“Fuck, my prince” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Timmy was nervous. Armie has been acting weird lately and he doesn’t know what to make of it.

_Did he find out I actually like him? Oh man_.

He’s been pacing back and forth in his room. He was supposed to meet him at their spot but… Fuck. Something is going on.

His cell phone buzzes. Armie. It’s a text.

 

Armz: Stop hiding from me and meet me at the tree house!

 

He groans. He’s not going to go. No. He throws himself on the bed and turns off the phone.

_Please don’t hate me if I don’t show up. I’m scared. Of what? I'm not sure Armie._

Timmy slowly drifts to sleep taking his doubts and fears with him.

 

Warmth is surrounding him. He feels safe and warm. He stretches and turns when he hits something hard. He furrows his brows and slowly opens his eyes. Fuck!

He jumps out of bed. “Armie, what are you doing here?!”

“Waiting for you to wake up"

It infuriates Timmy how casually he says that. “Why?!”

Armie chuckles and Timmy can feel a blush creeping in. _What the fuck?_

“Dude, you have been ignoring me and you left me hanging, why?”

Timmy rolls his eyes. “I have not been ignoring you, I’ve just been a little distracted”

Armie gives him a cheeky grin. “Well, me too.”

_Huh? Okay breathe Timmy_

He Tentatively sits on the corner of the bed, facing Armie. “So, what’s up?”

“All right, so Christy and I are together and I know you and her don’t get a long but I really like her"

His stomach twists but in a way that makes him want to throw up and make Christy disappear.

_Oh fuck. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I definitely like him. So This is what jealousy feels like._

Timmy gives him a tight lipped smile. “Cool"

“That’s it?” Armie leans a little closer to him. “Cool?”

He stands up and shrugs. “Yeah Armie, that’s it. You know I don’t like her but yet you do and that’s not my problem”

"Hey” Armie stands up and walks over to Timmy. “Give her a chance, I know she can be a bit mean but-“

"Whatever dude, she’s not my girlfriend. Do what you want"

Timmy knows he’s not being a good friend, and he hates it because he does want to be a good friend to Armie. He wishes he could just get rid of these feelings so he wouldn’t be unreasonable. He is just twelve, maybe these feelings are temporary.

"Tim, I just-“

“Look, I have to shower and then do homework. You can stay if you like" Timmy grabs a towel and leaves his room.

He feels a bit of dread coming building up in his stomach. He’s never offered Armie to stay, he just does. They will be fine.

When he’s done showering and goes back to his room, Armie is gone.

 

They are not fine. It has been a week and Timmy wants to throw up every time he sees them together . He has been avoiding Armie because he is always with her. He knows he is hurting him but he can't get rid of this monster feeling.

Fucking crystal.

Fucking Armie.

He huffs.

He begins to walk home, alone, because apparently that’s his thing now.

"Hey” 

Timmy turns to face Armie and is surprised when he sees no sign of crystal. 

“Hi.”

Armie gives him a sheepish smile. He is playing with his backpack strap.

He’s nervous. Timmy has never seen Armie nervous. At least not with him.

So why now?

Timmy is about to ask him when Armie interrupts him.

"Imissyou"

_Oh. Okay_.

He notices a slight blush on his cheeks. His stomach does a big swoosh.

_I’m so fucked._

He doesn’t say anything, knowing Armie is not done.

“I miss you and I don’t want to date Crystal if it means you pulling away from me. I like to hang out with you more than I like kissing her"

Timmy bites his lip. He is feeling all sorts of warm. "Good. I miss you too"

Armie gives him a dazzling smile. “All right! Now come on, you won’t believe how psycho crystal actually is!” Timmy smiles and the warm feeling never leaving his body as he listens to Armie talk animatedly.

_I’m fucked. So so fucked._

And suprisingly, he's okay with that. 


	2. Things are changing (But I'll never leave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dash of angst but love all around ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking around! All mistakes are mine! Much love! Comments and Kudos are welcomed ❤

Armie hates everyone right now. He wants to fucking punch them in the face and make them disappear.

They don’t deserve Timmy. They don’t deserve his warmth, his bright smiles, his willingness to understand others.

Most of all, he wants to kill Timmy’s father. That asshole. How dare he leave Timmy and his mother and sister just like that? How fucking dare he?

Now everyone is turning their backs on him. On them! Those people who always tried to get close to Timmy, now don’t even want to be near him.

He climbs the tree house that’s in their spot. A little hidden park that already had the tree house. It was as if it was waiting for them.

He sighs when he sees Timmy hunched over, sniffling. He doesn’t say anything and just sits next to him, hand on his shoulder. His heart actually stutters when Timmy leans into him and settles his head in his shoulder.

_This is not what friends do. Especially not guy friends._

Armie can’t help but shift so Timmy’s face is now buried against his collarbone. He tentatively wraps an around around his waist and leans his cheek against his curls.

_What are you doing Armie?_

“I hate him, Armie" Armie tightens his hold on him.

“I’m here, I’ll never leave you"

Later that day when he gets home he over hears his parents talking in the family room.

“Dru, I will talk to him. He has to understand that he can’t be spending his time with that kid anymore.”

Anger swells inside of him.

“Do it soon, I don’t want Armand getting ideas. That kid is going to end up like his father, scamming people and gambling his life away"

Armie wants to storm in and yell at them. Instead, he silently goes to his room. He throws his backpack on the floor and lies down on his bed.

Why can’t people see what he sees? Timmy is his best friend. He is the best person he’s ever known. He will always be the best person he’s ever going to know, it’s a fact. He doesn’t care if Timmy and his family will not be that rich anymore, he’ll take Timmy any way he can.

How can he not?

He’s so warm and bright, he makes Armie feel light. With Timmy he can be anyone and not be afraid of being judged. To have Timmy’s affection is a gift. Something he will never get tired of having.

_Fuck fuck fucking shit_

He’s so confused. He is only Thirteen!!! Why is he having these intense feelings for his best friend? Is he even allow to have them? For a guy?

_This is all messed up_

But he wouldn’t have it any other way, as long as Timmy is with him.

 

He doesn’t like this at all. Why the heck is he comforting Timmy? And why is Timmy letting him? Fucking Ben.

He goes to class even before the bell has rung. That’s a first. He avoids Timmy during the rest of the day. He knows he shouldn’t do that especially because Timmy is in such a vulnerable state but he can’t help but feel… angry?

He decides to walk home without him and heads to the tree house. He needs time to just…sort out his feelings.

He’s not sure how long he has been there when he hears the tree house creek. He closes his eyes and sighs. He knows who it is.

"Hey"

Armie just nods in acknowledgement.

Timmy sits in front of him and frowns. “Why have you been avoiding me all day?”

Armie doesn’t want to look at him so he just looks down and shrugs.

He hears Timmy take in a sharp breath. “You- you are not going to leave me too, right?”

Armie looks at him and he can see the tears well up in his eyes.

_Stupid stupid stupid Armie_

He gets up and sits next to Timmy. “No, I will never leave You"

He opens his arms and Timmy doesn’t hesitate to hug him. “Good, because I can’t get through this without you"

Armie holds him tighter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Amie is taking off his jacket in their hotel room when he feels two arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Why’d you leave the party?”

They were celebrating their successful premiere at a film festival and him and Timmy joined the after party.

Timmy the star of the movie and the social butterfly he is, left his side for a few moments. That’s when he saw them.

Timmy and his ex boyfriend, Alex.

Timmy and Armie weren’t exactly out yet to the public. They had decided it’d be best if they waited until the movie has had its wide release. Timmy was nervous because he didn’t want people to think he only got the job because he was fucking the producer. Only the people that matter knew, and it should be revealing that Timmy hadn't told Alex.

But jealousy is a bitch, and Armie hates to think of anyone touching his baby.

Armie steps away from Timmy’s touch and he already feels cold. He continues to undress, still not facing him.

"What are you doing here?” he asks instead. “It seemed like you were enjoying the party"

"I was until you began to brood and left" He can hear the caution in Timmy’s voice.

Armie decides to cut to the chase. “You and Alex seemed pretty chummy"

He unbuttons his shirt and turns to look at Timmy.

"Armie… my prince, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you"

He feels his jealousy begin to melt away.

Timmy takes a step closer to him so they are now only a few inches apart. “No one has ever turned me on as much as you do”

Then Timmy grabs a fist full of his chest hair and slightly pulls. “My prince, I am yours. Every single part of me is yours"

Armie is already half hard. He pulls Timmy in and squeezes his ass cheeks. He feels that Timmy is also halfway there.

“Mine" he growls and crashes his lips against his babies.

He feels Timmy's hands on his hair, chest, abdomen. They pull apart. His baby looks so beautiful panting, lips swollen.

Suddenly, Timmy is looking at him softly, a hint of arousal behind his green eyes. “I love you so much, my prince"

Armie raises one hand to caresses his cheek, the other one is softly playing with his curls.

"I love you too, my angel” He kisses him softly. “My sweet, sweet, Angel"

“Good" Timmy says, giving him a mischievous smile. “Now, please fuck me"

Armie is now unbuckling Timmy’s belt.

“With Pleasure, baby"


End file.
